Lights, Camera, Mongoose! Aftermath!
by Braveloveswriting
Summary: A certain snobby famous mongoose has to stay at Littlest Pet Shop again. How will things work out between him and the other pets? Also...why does Shahrukh act the way he does?


_A fanfiction about Shahrukh's past and what happens when his owners start leaving him at Littlest Pet Shop. I wanted to try and write a fanfiction to explain his actions and stuff...or at least try to? It probably won't work. _

A young Blue Mongoose whimpered a bit as he shivered in the rain. It was cold outside and there was just so many loud and unfamiliar noises. Where was his owner? Why had he left? Where was he? He would come back right?...Right? The mongoose's hair stood on end as he heard a car honk loudly and he jumped racing out from under the box. He was hungry, and he couldn't find food anywhere. He turned a corner and bumped into a persons legs. He made frantic squeaking noises running around in circles. The man he had run into gave him a look of pity. "Aww what happened to you? Poor little guy.."

The man picked up the mongoose gently. He stroked him trying to calm him down. "It's OK..see I'm not going to hurt you...just relax.." The frantic animal stopped moving as he was stroked in such a gentle way. He relaxed curling up against him and nuzzling his cheek. The man smiled. "There see? Come on..you look so hungry." He defended the mongoose with his arm and ran back home, in a hurry to take care of him.

The man placed a bowl in front of the young mongoose. "There we go! You should like this, it's a special recipe of mine." The young mongoose eagerly started eating. This man was right! This food really was good! The man sat next to him petting him as he ate. "I can't believe someone would abandon you!" He said. "But don't worry, I'll find you a new owner soon, a good one I promise." The man stood up stretching. "I've gotten plenty of animals adopted before, it's what I do. I mean..mostly it's cats and dogs that I rescue..but I don't see why anyone wouldn't want a cute thing like you!" The man turned the TV on. "I'll be back soon OK? You watch this in the meantime." The man left the room and the mongoose jumped down hesitating a bit. There was an interesting movie on with people doing odd movements at each other. He lifted his arm..she lifted her leg hitting him in the stomach.

He tilted his head at the TV curiously and mimicked the motion hesitantly...then again...and again! He caught on to the movements surprisingly quickly. He smiled a bit! This was fun! He wanted to practice more.

It had been a few days since he had arrived at the Animal rescue he called home. This man ran it straight from home making him feel more comfortable and safe. He didn't talk to people,nor the other animals much, but he was OK with that. The man that had rescued him walked in with another man wearing a beret of some kind. The mongoose happened to be practicing the movements he had seen a little while ago. The man in the beret's eyes lit up as he watched the blue mongoose. "My god...this one is perfect!" He walked over sweeping the mongoose up into the air. "You are quite the impressive little guy aren't you? I'm going to make you a star!"

He looked at the man that owned the rescue. "May I have him?" The man smiled. "Of course! Let me just get some paperwork ready for you." He walked into the other room. The man with the beret smiled at him some more. "Hmmm...what shall I call you?" He bit his lip thoughtfully. "I know! Shahrukh! That's the perfect name for a majestic mongoose like yourself!A rather unique name as well!" The young now named mongoose beamed proudly. Him? A star? He liked the way that sounded!

Life was going to change from now on.

Shahrukh sat in his chair lazily. His birthday was coming again soon...his 6th. Everytime it rolled around he always thought about his past. He hated that. He didn't like thinking about his past and normally, did anything he could to keep it under lock and key. Though right now? It was impossible. Was he lazy? Yes. Bossy? Definitely. Acted like a well...asshole? Yup. To be honest though he didn't care. He wanted to be taken care of now. After all the struggling he went through, he deserved to be on the lap of luxury. He worked damn hard to earn what he had! To stay alive when he was abandoned as well. If he acted rude, then everyone would know he was not to be trifled with. He would never be in that position ever again.

NEVER.

Though..it didn't always work much to his annoyance. Those pets at Littlest Pet Shop for example. They weren't afraid to chase him out. Though..on some level he admired the way they pulled together using their talents, he was still extremely annoyed. Especially since he was going to be stuck there again.

Yes that's right! His bosses decided that he would need to take a break every so often after a small incident he had. So now, they were going to start leaving him here. He grunted annoyed as he felt the car stop in front of the store.

This was going to be fun...not.

_So Um...that's it for now! I explained why he is the way he is sorta..but it still doesn't excuse him being a douche. He'll learn to be less of one though as the story progresses...hopefully! By the way thanks for the great feedback on my first story guys! Really appreciate it! _


End file.
